video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean
|catalogue number = TV8140 |rating = |running time = 55 minutes}}The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 4th November 1991. Episodes # The Curse of Mr. Bean - Mr. Bean is again at the wheel of his Mini, totally oblivious of the effect his appalling driving is having on other road users. A little blue three-wheeler again gets to see the world from another angle. During a visit to THE SWIMMING POOL, Mr. Bean gets very excited about the prospect of a dive from the top board, but discovers he hasn't quite got the nerve for it. He rapidly loses his self respect...and his bathers. on THE PARK BENCH, Mr. Bean displays more futile ingenuity when he shows you how to make a sandwich. Mr. Bean is convinced that a HOOROR MOVIE is his favourite form of entertainment. Until the movie begins. # Mr. Bean Goes to Town - Mr. Bean has bought his first TELEVISION, but is having trouble with the reception. He finds a solution to the problem that no-one with a normal brain would have thought of in a thousand years. Mr. Bean has another new toy, a Polaroid camera, and takes it to THE PARK. When a deceptively friendly passer-by steals it, Mr. Bean devises a cunning IDENTITY PARADE to catch the culprit. There follows an evening at CLUB PHUT. A magician suicidally invites Mr. Bean to help him out with a few tricks, and Mr. Bean has to escape to THE DISCO, where he seizes the opportunity to display his considerable dancing skills. # The Bus Stop NOT PREVIOUSLY SEEN ON TELEVISION - Mr. Bean , not surprisingly, misses the bus, but is determined to be at the front of the queue for the next one. Credits Opening (Original 1991 release) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean trailer by Rowan Atkinson * The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean title card * Mr. Bean intro * Start of The Curse of Mr. Bean (1990) Closing (Original 1991 release) * End of The Bus Stop (1991) * Tiger Television Production logo (1990-1994) * Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Mr. Bean Videos 5 minutes introduction (Blue Version) by Mr. Bean * The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean title card * Mr. Bean intro * Start of The Curse of Mr. Bean (1990) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of The Bus Stop (1991) * Tiger Television Production logo (1990-1994) * Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Trailers and info Original 1991 release # Mr Bean Video trailer from 1991 (Red version) with A clip of "The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean" 1993 Re-release # Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1993 (Blue version) with clips of "The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean", "The Terrible Tales of Mr. Bean" and "The Merry Mishaps of Mr. Bean". Gallery The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean (UK VHS 1991) 1993 Re-release cassette.png|1993 Re-release cassette Videos- 57.jpg Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Mr. Bean Category:Thames Video Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Tiger Aspect Productions Category:BBFC U Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS Videos with The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean trailer from 1991 (announced by Rowan Atkinson) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1992 (announced by Neil Morrissey) Category:VHS Videos with Four Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1993 (annonuced by Rowan Atkinson) Category:VHS Videos with Five Mr. Bean Videos 1994 trailer (announced by Derek Hobson) Category:VHS Videos with Six Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1995 Category:VHS Videos with Six Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1996 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions